FMA Drabbles? Ficlets? Babbles perhaps
by Edward Mustang
Summary: Short things I write when not paying attention in class. Random pairings. I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.
1. A Wedding to Remember

* * *

**EdxRiza**

* * *

Her dream was coming true. Today was Riza's day. Riza Hawkeye was to be married. As she took the long walk down the isle in the most gorgeous gown, Riza passed by people she knew. Tons of friends from way back in her past. Even her co-workers joined the festivities. In the first row her mother sat crying tears of joy.

Kain Fuery, the little brother of the office, was leaning at a weird angle. Riza's fat Aunt Jilda held onto his arm with pudgy short fingers. Master Sergeant Fuery was looking incredibly uncomfortable. Denny and Maria Brosh stood to the right of them. They were holding hands, lost in their own world.

Jean Havoc had been talking rather animatedly with Jilda's large breasted twin daughters most of the day. Both now sat on opposite sides of the Second Lieutenant smiling rather smugly. Heymans Breda and Watteau Farman stood at the sides of the twins looking glancing enviously at Jean every once in a while.

Even Black Hayate sat very obediently in his little doggy tuxedo on the left of the alter. Beside him stood Alphonse Elric, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Sig all looking very handsome in black and white.

To Riza's right were Winry Rockbell, old Granny Piano, Izumi, and Shesca all dressed in matching pale gold dresses. Each woman looked like they were on the verge of tears.

The music finally faded. Riza kissed her escort on the cheek and whispered "Thank you Roy."

Roy Mustang nodded, helped the bride up the single step and back up between Al and Alex. The preacher began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of… Uh… where's the groom?" He looked left and right only to be kicked very hard in the shin. He fell down clutching his leg and came face to face with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"**I'M RIGHT HERE YOU BASTARD**!" Edward shouted, beet red.

* * *


	2. P I M P

* * *

**Roy**

* * *

"I've called this meeting to discuss this important matter." Riza brushed hair out of her face. This was the first time the other lieutenants saw Riza Hawkeye flustered and uncertain – about anything ever.

"Someone has got to do something about the Colonel." Kain complained. Everyone looked down the table at him. "Not me! Just someone. Else." He mumbled sinking into his seat.

"Yeah he's acting like a prick. He took my Brittney away!" Jean said. Milk-like tears streamed down his face thinking about his lost love. Heymans inched away from him.

"I agree. But who's going to snap him out of it?" Farman asked. There was silence around the table. The three men not including Havoc, who had his face down on the desk surface, looked from each other back to the first lieutenant.

"What me? No! No not me. Just not me. He'll listen to one of you. The Colonel will thing I'm just nagging him. M.S.G. you do it." Riza passed the stares to Kain.

"I'm afraid he'll fire me if I question him." Fury shook his head breaking into a nervous sweat. The other men raised their hands in agreement, that their superior officer would have them out of central if they questioned his ways.

Just as Riza opened her mouth the door was thrown open.

"What's good ya'll?" Roy asked sauntering into the office. Not really sauntering but what he called his 'pimp walk'. Twomen,much bigger than Roy himself, followed him in the office.The man wearing a skii hat glared at Kain, making him sink farther into his chair.Roy turned to address the men. "Ice, Chuckles take five. There's some iced coffee up in the break room, knock yourself out."

Once the men were gone he spoke to his team. "It's my bad that I'm late. This pretty hoe wanted to see me, you know?"

Havoc clung to the tail of Roy's purple blazer. "Brittney?"

"Yeah man. I hit that shit. And watch my sneakers. Like 'em? Newestpurple and white Jordans." Roy said flattening the part of his flamboyant outfit that Jean wrinkled. It seemed that the second lieutenant melted into his seat.

Roy 'pimped' his way to the head of the table. "Aiight I got some announcements. S'cuse me shorty." Roy said to Riza who rolled her eyes and stepped to the side.

"Aiight so this is what's goin' down. My boy was tellin' me about this party right? I'm gonna have to go. See though I'd have to leave a little early so – "

"Sir you have to finish your work. You have a thousand things to do here." Riza butt in.

"Chill boo," Roy said. It was obvious Riza didn't like being called 'boo'. "You all can come too."

"Will Brittney be there?" Havoc asked hopefully.

Roy thought for a moment and shook his head "Nah man but the pretty things there got some nice junk in them trunks."

Everyone blinked at Roy for a while.

"Sir," Kain asked being careful with his words. "What in the world does 'junk in the trunk' mean?"


	3. A Kiss

* * *

**RoyxMaes**

* * *

It was the rarest thing in the world for Maes to kiss him. Maes would decide to do so at the strangest of moments.

One time Roy was waist deep in paperwork with deadlines only hours away. All it took was for Maes to enter the room for Roy to explode. Maes was overflowing with excitement to show his best friend new photos of his wife when the swears flooded from Roy's lips.

Once the 'I'm too damn busy to talk's and 'I'll never get all this shit done's were finished Roy finally signed and used any of the will power he had left not to shout.

Instead of whipping out his latest album, Maes walked around the desk, cupped Roy's face in his hands, and pressed their lips together.

Not only had it knocked Roy completely off guard it hit him so hard his mind went utterly blank.

Without an iota of stress Roy was able to finish his work.

Roy knew Maes couldn't love him. No, Maes was far too wrapped up in his wife and daughter to love Roy. Gracia had gotten to the man first.

It was only years later that Roy received another kiss from Maes. The only person Roy was truly able to trust was Maes. He was the only person Roy told about his plans.

There was an anti-awkward silence, Roy moving close and attempting to hiss Maes, and Maes dodging Roy entirely. Roy didn't have to ask why. He already understood. What he didn't understand was why Maes shook him awake almost a week later, crushed his lips against Roy's then left the room.

Roy didn't sleep that night.

It didn't bother Roy that Maes didn't love him the way Roy saw him love Gracia. No matter how much he loved Maes, Roy didn't have what it took to break up that beautiful family. He wouldn't even if he did.

So what Roy does is wait. He waits for another chance to receive a kiss from Maes.

* * *


	4. Opposites Attract

**

* * *

RoyxRiza**

* * *

It was clear to the office that Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were not in love with each other. The two of them were just too different as people. 

In short, Roy is a lazy man. He didn't like approving of things or sitting still all day. Roy needed adventure in his life. Adventure and a woman at his side in a tight miniskirt.

On the outside co-workers saw him as a womanizer. Some even went as far as to call the man sleazy. In truth Roy really wanted a lady who would just love him unconditionally and live the rest of her life with him. If she were beautiful and bubbled on about how great he was that would also be nice.

Unlike Roy, Riza did her work as soon as she got it. Riza's mother told her all the time that it was better to do important things now better than later. Then again her mother also constantly told her to settle down and start a family. Riza didn't let that bother her though.

An outsider would call her the perfect soldier. Calm exterior and level headed interior. Most things didn't faze her and when she had an assignment she followed through with hit, no matter the order. Chances are an outsider would fear her, but she also had a tender side that hardly anyone had the chance to see.

So the day Havoc, Farman, Fuery, and Breda all received invitations to the Mustang-Hawkeye wedding none of them would believe it. Even after Riza showed them the engagement ring they refused to believe it. Only when they saw it did it finally hit them.

Roy gave up his playboy attitude and Riza vowed to stand by his side to whatever end.

* * *

**-squeezes chest-**

**Corny ending alert!**


	5. Responsibility

* * *

**RoyxRiza/RoyxWinry**

* * *

There's nothing I can do about what I've done. There is no reason that you should forgive me but at least hear me out. You wouldn't answer my calls but I know you'll read this.

I've already told you the main facts of the situation and I know there are no excuses. She was flustered and upset and crying. I didn't now what else to do. I tried my best to comfort her and I kissed her. I tell you I didn't mean for it to get any more serious than that.

As the adult in the situation I should have stepped back and thought about what I was doing. I wasn't thinking straight.

I learned the same day you told me that she was pregnant. It was the hardest damn thing I have ever had to do. I don't know if I'm ready in anyway to be a father.

I'm not going to leave a sixteen year old girl with a child that she wants to keep though, Riza. I'm going to take responsibility for what I've done, but you Riza. I love you. I cant stand not being around you and not speaking to you.

I don't even know how to describe how I feel in words. I don't deserve you. As of now I think you're too good for me. I don't deserve your love Riza.

I'm so confused.

I'll always love you,

Roy Mustang

* * *

**Cant you just smell the OCC? Yeah I wrote this a long time ago, like shortly after learning thier names.**

_(A/N: In my minds eye I saw the girl Roy got pregnant to be Winry)_


	6. Red Welt

**

* * *

WinryxAlphonse**

* * *

Winry was the prettiest girl he knew. She was the only girl Alphonse ever kissed. It was an innocent kiss but his first kiss nonetheless. Winry hit him afterwards and he suffered a burning hand shaped welt for the day. Quiet possibly it was the best day of his life.

Earlier in the week Edward started a fight with Alphonse. He claimed that he would marry Winry because she loved him. Al was in the right mood for an argument. They spend most of the day bickering and ended it with a fight.

Eventually Al got the better of his bother and asked Winry to be his wife for the rest of forever. Al was turned down twice before just kissing her. It was so much fun he wanted to do it again.

Winry made it obvious she didn't want to kiss him in the first place.

Winry wouldn't marry him but he got a kiss. He wouldn't tell Edward though, how he got the welt. It would be his secret.

* * *


	7. Not a Father Figure

Dear Diary,

The feelings I'm having are so wrong. I mean there is such a huge age difference between he and I. I'm not the kind of person who would normally worry about things like that though.

His family is so perfect. His wife and little girl. They welcomed me into their home and everything. Does this make me a horrible person?

The other day I helped Mrs. Hughes with dinner. She mentioned that I made a few smaller side dishes and Mr. Hughes complimented me. What he said stuck to me.

"Its delicious Winry. One day you'll make someone a good wife."

I could have had a stroke. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Evertime I look at him I have to fight a blush. My heart speeds up when he says my name. I actually _misplaced my wrench_ thinking about him. Why?

Well after thinking about it for a while I've come to this conclusion. I'm in love with Maes Hughes.

Well maybe not love. But something like love.

Granny needs my help. Perhaps I'll write more later.

- Winry Rockbell


	8. Thats Your Problem

* * *

**EdxRoy**

* * *

The two of them had been sitting in those same spots since early in the afternoon. Roy across from the younger male, staring at the chess set in front of him. Ed on the other hand was glaring over the game at Roy.

"Would you move already!" Edwards's anger got the better of him. "You know it's your turn right?"

"Patiencs Fullmetal. This isn't a game about speed. You know that." Roy said before taking Ed's bishop with his king. "Checkmate."

Ed began to undo his boots and stopped when Roy cleared his throat. "The shirt Edward." The colonel smirked smartly.

"You know a game of poker would make this move a lot faster." Ed replied pulling his black shirt over his head exposing his chest.

Roy caught the shirt and smelled it. Ed's scent mingled with the odor of sweat. He added it to the growing pile consisting of Ed's cape, gloves, and now his shirt.

"Any idiot could win at a game of cards Edward. It takes a man to win a serious game of chess." Roy said wisely setting up the pieces were they belonged. Ed moved a white pawn only to have it taken seconds later.

"I bet you haven't won a game of cards in your entire life _sir_." He emphasized the 'sir'.

Roy shrugged "I always seem to play against the idiots."

Ed glanced over his shoulder at Roy's desk where the dozen folders and piles of loose papers had beensitting since earlier that afternoon. "We're going to have to finish that work sometime tonight." Roy shrugged again and moved his rook taking two of Ed's pawns captive.

"I want the pants next Fullmetal."

"What will I go home in?"

"That's your problem."

* * *

_Thanks goes out to all my reviewers cause you make me feel so good_

_Thanks goes out to all the people who have proof read and corrected everything cause I love ya sooo much_

_HappyNew Yearseverybody!_


End file.
